Relembrando
by Lili Psique
Summary: É aniversário do Cavaleiro de Áries, mas Shaka não consegue pensar em nada para comemorar a data. Isso até as lembranças de Mú ajudarem Shaka a tornar o dia 27 de Março ainda mais especial. Romance yaoi. Oneshot.


**Relembrando– by Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** É aniversário do Cavaleiro de Áries, mas Shaka não consegue pensar em nada para comemorar a data. Isso até as lembranças de Mú ajudarem Shaka a tornar o dia 27 de Março ainda mais especial. Romance yaoi. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente.

**N/A: **Fic bobinha, fluffyzinha, e mais alguns inhas, só para não deixar o aniversário do Mú passar em branco. Sem grandes pretensões, e sem lemon, só um limezinho sem graça. Não me matem, eu quis deixar o texto razoavelmente leve... Thanks, as always, pra beta Celly, minha virginiana do coração. Kisses, Miga! E boa leitura pra todos!

– #– # –

Shaka começava a se desesperar. Já era segunda-feira, e o aniversário de Mú seria no domingo, dia 27. E o indiano não conseguia ter nenhuma idéia suficientemente criativa para dar os parabéns ao seu amado.

Andava divagando sobre isso desde o início do mês. Achou que logo pensaria em algo, mas já desistira. E justamente por isso é que estava subindo a escadaria, em direção ao Templo de Peixes. Afinal, Afrodite provavelmente era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

Suspirou ao alcançar a porta do Templo. Não por cansaço, claro, mas por orgulho. Apenas Buda tinha idéia de como era doloroso para o cavaleiro de Virgem pedir ajuda.

Deixou seu cosmo fluir, para que o outro o notasse, e logo o cavaleiro de Peixes atendeu–o, lindo como sempre. Mas Dite não deixou de mostrar sua surpresa ao ver que Shaka queria falar com ele.

– Olá, loirinho! – Dite o cumprimentou com um abraço, animado, e o convidou a entrar com um gesto das mãos.

– Olá, Afrodite. – Shaka respondeu, bem mais contido, e seguiu o pisciano até a sala do templo, sentando-se no sofá branco, ao lado do outro.

– Veio mesmo me ver? Ou está indo até o Templo do Mestre?

– Não, eu vim até aqui justamente porque sei que o Mestre está ocupado. – O indiano respondeu, sem esconder a frustração.

– Como assim? Você e o Mú brigaram? – o ariano havia sido escolhido como Mestre há algum tempo. Mas a paz do Santuário fazia com que ele não tivesse tanto trabalho assim, principalmente porque Kamus e Saga cuidavam dos assuntos burocráticos relacionados com a Fundação Kido.

– Não Afrodite, nós nunca brigamos. – Constatou o óbvio. Realmente, ele e Mú nunca brigavam. A impulsividade era geralmente restringida à cama...

– Então...

Shaka suspirou, como se estivesse derrotado.

– Domingo é aniversário do Mú...

– Ahnnnn! E você quer a minha ajuda para fazer uma festa pra ele? – Di levantou, empolgado. Ninguém gostava mais de festas do que ele. – Eu tenho milhares de idéias! Podemos fazer uma festa temática, e...

– Por Buda, Afrodite, não é isso! – Shaka o cortou, horrorizado.

– Mas Shaka... O que foi então? – Sentou-se de novo.

– Mú não gosta de festas, Dite. Você sabe disso...

– Mas então...

Shaka suspirou mais uma vez.

– Eu não sei o que fazer para ele. Queria fazer alguma coisa especial, não comprar algo material. Queria algo marcante, digno dele, mas simplesmente não tenho mais idéias. Achei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

Afrodite hesitou alguns instantes, imaginando que, para o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus estar ali, pedindo ajuda, a coisa realmente devia estar feia.

– Bem... Por que você não faz um jantar pra ele? Podia ser um jantar indiano, algo diferente...

– Ele fez um no ano passado, no meu aniversário.

– Mas que falta de criatividade! – Deu um gritinho, inconformado. ­– Um jantar indiano para um indiano?

Shaka não conteve o sorriso ao lembrar-se daquela noite de setembro. Mú havia se teletransportado para a Índia, e trouxera todos os ingredientes frescos de muitos pratos indianos. Fizera tudo sozinho, com a perfeição e dedicação que somente o _seu _ariano tinha¹.

– Mú buscou todos os ingredientes na própria Índia, Dite. Creia, foi realmente especial. – Corou, ao lembrar-se do restante daquela noite, regada a muitos afrodisíacos naturais que o amado trouxera na mesma viagem.

– Tá... Hum... – Afrodite pensou mais um pouco, e logo seu rosto se iluminou. – Você sabe fazer a Dança do Ventre, não sabe? Por que não dança pra ele?

Shaka ficou extremamente vermelho.

– ... Dancei no ano passado²...

– O Kama Sutra? Sexo Tântrico? – Afrodite começou a ficar realmente sem idéias...

– Dite... – O loiro ficou ainda mais vermelho. Estavam há mais de um ano juntos. Não era óbvio que ele já tivesse colocado tudo isso em prática?

– Tá, tá, já fez... – Afrodite respirou fundo, e calou-se. Pensou mais um pouco, mas nenhuma de suas idéias agradaria o ariano. – Ah, Shaka, eu não sei. Ninguém conhece Mú como você. Se você não consegue pensar em algo que possa agrada-lo, não sei se alguém mais pode te ajudar. O que eu poderia era organizar um almoço, um jantar, uma festa... Poderia te dar milhares de idéias para presentes, como jóias, roupas, flores... Mesmo outras surpresas. Sei lá, coisas do gênero. Mas ele é reservado demais pra tudo isso.

O indiano levantou–se, entendendo que sua última opção realmente fora por água abaixo.

– Obrigado assim mesmo, Dite. – Agradeceu, sincero. – Vou ver se penso em alguma coisa.

Shaka saiu do Templo, extremamente frustrado. E agora? O que faria no aniversário do Mú?

–#– # –

Ambos estavam deitados na larga cama de casal da casa de Virgem, envoltos no lençol branco. Shaka estava com a cabeça recostada no peito de Mú, ainda ofegante, devido ao prazer arrebatador que tivera alguns instantes antes. O ariano tinha sua cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro, e enrolava algumas mechas do cabelo loiro em seu dedo, também se acalmando.

– Shaka... você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – Mú perguntou, com um sorriso bailando seu rosto, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

– O primeiro? – O loiro pensou em alguns instantes, sem entender o por quê daquela pergunta. ­­– Foi quando você retornou ao Santuário, não foi? Na noite anterior à batalha das Doze Casas³.

– Não, Shaka. O primeiro.

Shaka ficou pensando mais um pouco, e se lembrou. Riu no mesmo momento em que a lembrança passou na frente de seus olhos. Virou o corpo, apoiando seus braços no peito de Mú. Manteve-se deitado, mas agora encarava os olhos verdes.

– Foi no bosque, não foi? Na cachoeira!

Mú riu, junto com Shaka, deliciados com a lembrança.

– Engraçado nunca termos conversado sobre isso. – Mú comentou, ainda sorrindo.

– Mú, pra ser sincero, eu não me lembrava!

– Como não se lembrava? – Fingiu uma careta de indignação.

– Simplesmente não havia pensado mais nisso! – Subiu o corpo mais um pouco, selando de leve os lábios rosados do ariano. – Foi algo tão ingênuo, que eu nunca encarei como um beijo.

As imagens dançavam na mente dos dois cavaleiros, que sorriam, olhos verdes nos azuis.

Shaka chegara ao Santuário apenas para receber sua armadura e ocupar seu posto, ao contrário do ariano, que, apesar de ser o candidato óbvio a sucessor de Shion, teve um treinamento mais longo.

Mú era o único colega de Shaka, e vice-versa. Ambos apreciavam o silêncio, e se entendiam extremamente bem, mesmo com a ausência das palavras. Era comum o pequeno Cavaleiro de Virgem meditar no bosque que ficava nos limites do Santuário, enquanto o igualmente pequeno futuro Cavaleiro de Áries treinava sua telecinese ao seu lado. Não se estranhavam, não brigavam, e mantinham-se alheios às confusões que principalmente os gregos, como Miro e Aioria, gostavam de causar.

Mais tarde descobriram que desde aquele momento se amavam. Mas eram crianças, pré adolescentes, que apenas sabiam que deveriam devotar sua vida à proteção da deusa Athena.

Aquele era mais um dia comum. Extremamente quente, para o desconforto mal escondido de Mú, acostumado ao seu pais de origem, o Tibete. Shaka, apesar de sentir-se bem no calor, estava incomodado com o cosmo nem um pouco tranqüilo do ariano ao seu lado.

– Mú, por Buda, acalme-se. – Pediu, com a voz baixa, ainda na posição de lótus.

Mú abriu os olhos, parando de franzir a testa. Estava treinando telecinese com uma enorme pedra, que estava em sua frente. Apenas olhou para o lado, onde estava Shaka, que, mesmo novinho, mantinha seus olhos cerrados.

– Mas estou calmo, Shaka. – Respondeu, num tom tão tranqüilo quanto o do outro.

– Aparenta estar, mas eu sinto que isso não é verdade. O que foi?

Mú suspirou, vencido. Realmente, era impossível enrolar o indiano.

– Calor. – Constatou o óbvio. – Não agüento esse clima. E parece que as copas das árvores apenas estão prendendo ainda mais o ar quente aqui.

– Mú, somos os protetores de Athena. Temos que estar preparados para qualquer clima.

– Shaka, eu estou preparado. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou obrigado a gostar. – Mú olhou a sua volta, e seus ouvidos sensíveis, talvez menos apenas que os de Shaka, captaram o barulho da queda d'água. – Shaka, quer nadar?

– Nadar?

– É, nadar. Você nunca foi nadar ali na cachoeira? – O ariano levantou-se.

– Não.

– Então venha. – Estendeu a mão para Shaka, que, mesmo com os olhos fechados, já enxergava muito bem através do cosmo. – Ela é linda, meu mestre já me levou lá.

– Mas Mú, eu estou meditando.

O ariano, já muito teimoso, não desistiu.

– Estava Shaka. Deixa isso pra mais tarde.

Shaka sabia que quando Mú enfiava alguma coisa na cabeça, não havia deus no Olimpo para faze–lo desistir. E, afinal, ele tinha mesmo curiosidade para ir conhecer a tal cachoeira.

Caminharam durante pouco tempo, ambos com túnicas gregas finas, e cabelos presos. Os dois tinham os fios lisos já nos ombros, os de Shaka um pouco mais longos que os de Mú.

Logo a pequena queda d'água mostrou–se a eles, lindíssima, e barulhenta, como era de se esperar. Mú riu, divertido, e não hesitou ao ficar nu. Shion o criara sem puritanismos exacerbados. E Shaka era indiano. Não tinha problemas com o corpo. E ambos era crianças, afinal.

Nadaram algum tempo, Mú deliciado por ver o sorriso em Shaka, já que ele era sempre muito sério. Quando o ariano começou a cansar–se da brincadeira de um jogar água no outro, para ver quem ficava com os cabelos mais molhados, afundou Shaka. Riu–se ainda mais quando o indiano emergiu, com fios loiros jogados por todos os lados.

Com a intenção de ajuda–lo, chegou mais perto, e foi surpreendido ao receber o mesmo tratamento. Levantou–se com os cabelos também molhados, e tirou–os do rosto, rindo.

– Mú, você não sabe como ficou engraçado!

– Shaka, você também não está muito diferente! – Gargalhou. – Seu cabelo ficou ainda mais escorrido.

Os dois se encaravam, próximos, com a água batendo na cintura. Mú retirou os fios loiros do rosto do indiano, que retribuiu o gesto, tudo em meio a muitos risos. Até que o tibetano ficou sério.

– Eu podia jurar que você pintava ela. – Disse, passando os dedos longos na pintinha vermelha de Shaka.

– Não. Os indianos pintam o símbolo do terceiro olho, ou colam uma pedra. Eu nasci com ele. – Shaka respondeu. Rapidamente passou os dedos nos sinais de Mú. – Você também possui marcas na testa, e não são pintadas. Por que as minhas seriam?

– É diferente, Shaka. Estes pontos são a marca da minha raça. E eu sou um dos últimos dela. Shion também os tem.

– Como eu iria saber? Nunca vi o mestre sem a máscara!

– Me esqueci!

Ambos mantiveram os dedos nos sinais, Shaka alisando os pontos de Mú, que acariciava a pintinha vermelha. Riam, bobos, encantados da maneira que somente as crianças ficam.

Crianças sim. Até que Mú inclinou-se levemente e selou os lábios de Shaka.

O tibetano voltou à posição original, enquanto o virginiano olhava pra ele, calmo, mas surpreso. Colocou os dedos nos lábios, sorrindo.

– Por que fez isso?

– Porque aprendi que o beijo é a melhor maneira para mostrar que gostamos de alguém. E eu queria que você soubesse que gosto de você. É meu único amigo Shaka.

– Também gosto de você, Mú. Você já havia beijado alguém nos lábios? – Shaka segurou a mão do ariano, carinhoso como nunca fora, o puxando para fora do lago.

– Não. Sou muito novo. – Respondeu Mú, o acompanhando.

– Então por que me beijou? – Shaka perguntou, ainda com os dedos nos lábios.

– Porque tive vontade. – Sorriu.

O virginiano também sorriu, mas logo vestiu-se.

– Mas agora vamos logo, por que não posso ficar sem meditar antes do anoitecer.

Nunca mais haviam tocado no assunto, sem saberem o por quê. Dias depois Mú recebera sua armadura e partira. Só voltara para Shaka quando adulto.

Os dois dormiram calmos, embalados pelas lembranças. E, naqueles poucos minutos de torpor entre a consciência e o sonho, Shaka finalmente teve uma boa idéia para comemorar o aniversário de Mú.

– #– # –

– Onde estamos indo? – Mú perguntou, passando uma das mãos na macia venda de seda negra que cobria seus olhos. Sua outra mão era puxada por Shaka, que o guiava pelo Santuário.

– É uma surpresa, oras! – O loiro respondeu.

– Mas Shaka, eu tenho que ir vendado?

– Sim, tem.

– E se eu tropeçar?

– Eu te seguro. – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro, aguçando seus sentidos.

Mú não disse mais nada. Mas não fazia idéia do que o virginiano estava aprontado.

Era domingo, seu aniversário, e os outros cavaleiros haviam oferecido um almoço a ele. Apesar de Shaka ter lhe dado parabéns logo ao amanhecer, com um belíssimo e delicioso café na cama, o ariano sabia que a comemoração entre os dois não seria somente aquela. Mas jamais imaginou ele, Mestre do Santuário, vendado, sendo levado pelo cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus sabe-se lá aonde.

Estava descalço, assim como Shaka, e percebeu quando seus pés tocaram a grama macia. Sabia que deveria estar no bosque onde treinavam quando pequenos. A lembrança discutida naquela mesma semana veio em sua mente, mas sua curiosidade não deu muita atenção à ela.

Logo ouviu o som da conhecida cachoeira. Nunca mais havia estado lá depois daquele dia, quando crianças.

Sentiu chegarem bem perto da borda do lago, e Shaka retirou a sua venda, por trás. Não adiantou muito, pois era madrugada, e tudo estava extremamente escuro. Mú ia virar-se para trás, para perguntar a Shaka se podia usar seu cosmo para iluminar o lugar. Não queria estragar a surpresa.

Mas o cavaleiro de Virgem se adiantou, e, antes mesmo que Mú virasse para trás, fez um leve movimento com a mão direita. Muitas velas brancas e rosas acenderam–se, seguindo o movimento de Shaka, e iluminaram rapidamente o lugar. A luz das velas deu o clima romântico, e as sombras que bruxuleavam tornaram a queda d'água ainda mais chamativa.

– Quer nadar? – Shaka perguntou em seu ouvido, aparentemente ingênuo, da mesma forma que Mú perguntara há mais de 10 anos.

Mú não escondeu o sorriso.

– Nadar?

– É.

O loiro colocou-se na frente do ariano, e com um movimento delicado puxou sua túnica branca, ficando completamente nu. A pele clara e os longos cabelos foram iluminados parcialmente pela luz das velas, deixando Mú boquiaberto. Shaka era lindíssimo, sem duvida. E era seu.

Virgem deu as costas ao amado, deliciado por ver que Mú gostara da surpresa. Entrou na água, fria, e emanou seu cosmo quente e dourado alguns instantes. A água amornou o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois sentisse frio. Virou-se, encarando o tibetano, e chamou–o com uma das mãos.

Mú despiu–se com a mesma delicadeza do indiano. Não conseguiu evitar de corar devido ao olhar insistente que o loiro lhe lançava, mas caminhou lentamente até o lago, e seguiu os passos de Shaka. Ficou na frente dele, bobo, admirando as feições delicadas. Até que Shaka o afundou na água, molhando os fios violetas.

– Shaka! – Mú exclamou, indignado, ao levantar-se.

O loiro não se agüentava de tanto rir.

– Vingança! – E gargalhou ainda mais, depois que o ariano sorriu da brincadeira.

Pareciam novamente duas crianças. Um jogava água no outro, afundavam-se, mas agora sem tanta dificuldade... Logo estavam embaixo da queda d'água fria, rindo, abraçados.

Mú encarou as orbes azuis, e pensou em como amava Shaka. Ele era tudo pra si, sem dúvida alguma. Puxou–o para fora da cachoeira, e o levou devagar até a beirada da água. Com calma deitou–o na grama, colocando seu corpo por cima do dele, com cuidado. Encarou o loiro mais uma vez.

– Não preciso dizer, preciso? – Perguntou o tibetano.

– Não... as palavras se vão com o vento. – Respondeu o outro, sorrindo, e o puxou para um beijo.

Era óbvio o amor dos dois.

Mú tomou Shaka devagar, com a tranqüilidade que era tão característica de ambos. Os beijos oscilavam entre a angustia pelo prazer pleno, tão própria do desejo, e o carinho exacerbado, digno do amor. Durante longos minutos os gemidos dos dois anjos foram ouvidos pelos animais do bosque, mas nenhum os incomodou. Ambos alcançaram o clímax ao mesmo tempo, e cochilaram nus na grama. Para depois se amarem mais uma vez. E mais outra. Até o amanhecer trazer os dois de volta à realidade.

Até o ariano ter certeza absoluta de que jamais esqueceria aquele aniversário.

_Fim!_

– #– # –

1 – Eu comecei essa fic pro aniversário do Shaka, no ano passado, mas rolou que não consegui acaba-la. Tá arquivada pra ser postada em setembro deste ano... Espero.. rs

2 – Shaka dançando? Vide 'Dança e Sedução', da Bélier. Não é comemorado o aniversário do Mú nessa fic, mas eu realmente penso nela quando imagino o Shaka quebrando o quadril na dança do ventre.

3 – Essa noite é a da 'Regresso', também da Bélier. Tá, eu sei, to repetitiva (rs), mas a 'linha' que ela criou de Mú e Shaka é a minha favorita. E ela é a minha escritora favorita de Mú e Shaka. E sou uma baba ovo, eu sei...

Março/2005


End file.
